The reproduction of color photographs or images in books, magazines and the like, whether by a dye-transfer process or photolithography or the like, is basically accomplished by the application to the printed surface of primary color inks or dyes. The amount of each component in the mixture can be controlled, for example, by rheostats in the circuit of each of three projection lanterns. A wide gamut of colors can be matched by appropriate control of the ink or dye and control is obtained by varying the density with which each ink is printed or the concentration of each dye.
Commercial dye-transfer processes involve the making of panchromatic primary color separation negatives from a transparency and thereafter making a positive matrix from the primary color separation negatives which is used to control the application of the printing ink or dye on the surface being printed.
The sharpness, clarity, texture and definition of the final printed color image is a function of the same properties of the color matrix. In turn, the sharpness, clarity, texture and definition of the color matrix is a function of the care exercised in making the primary color negative and color matrix. The care exercised by those engaged in the day-to-day production is quite good and as a result, the final printed color image is quite acceptable.
A method has now been discovered for preparing secondary color prints in which the sharpness, clarity, texture, tone, definition and highlight definition is improved dramatically.
Accordingly, it is the object of this invention to provide a method for making a photographic print of improved sharpness, clarity, texture and definition which is suitable for use in dye-transfer printing, photolithographic printing, engraving, offset printing and duplication of transparencies of colored images. This and other objects of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from the following detailed description.